


Omega Clint: a beginning

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Clint whomping time [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Duquesne looked at the young Omega, "don't worry little one. I'm going to show you what those heats are for."
Relationships: Barney Barton & Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Jacques Duquesne
Series: Clint whomping time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670698
Kudos: 10





	Omega Clint: a beginning

Clint hid in the animal tent. He was doing his best to avoid the other circus workers. Another pain in his tailbone told him that his heat was coming on fast. It was only his second one. The first had only lasted a couple of days and he had managed to avoid other people until it was over. The problem was that Duquesne could smell the after effects on him. 

“Don’t worry, little one. I’m going to show you what those heats are for. You come find me for your next one.”

The young teen was used to paying for his sword lessons. A day of laundry here. I blow job there. He was used to being forced into uncomfortable situations. But to be mated to him? Forced to whelp his kids? Just No!

Clint crawled under the snake booth. There was a hidden area he just fit into. He had stocked it earlier with water and protein bars. He hoped he had enough. 

“Oh, Omega!” A shiver went through the boy at the sound of the Swordsman’s voice. “ I can smell you. I know you’re in here. I’ll find you eventually so you might as well make this easier on yourself”

Crap. Clint chided himself. The animal smell wasn’t overpowering his heat. If Duquesne hadn’t warned them off he would have had every Alpha in the circus hunting for him. 

A hand reached into his hiding place and yanked him out. Clint squeaked as he was roughly brought up to the man’s face. His foul breath from his rotting teeth made Clint start to gag. He was too into his heat to control his body. He was told that an Omega yearns for any Alpha during this time but the scent in front of him screamed wrong, not him! 

Clint clawed and kicked. That just seemed to turn the Alpha on more. He was shoved to the ground. Duquesne released him long enough to grab at the boys clothes and tear them apart to make it easier to remove. The boy screamed as the man above him pushed a dry finger into his hole. He was starting to get wet but wasn’t at the point of easy entry yet. 

With a surge of fear Clint kicked the man above him in the face. This caused the Swordsman to jerk back and grab his broken nose. As the Alpha was cursing about what he was going to do to the little Omega Clint got to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He was naked and in preheat. It hurt with every step he took.   
When the panic started to die down the Omega found himself in the woods. He wasn’t sure exactly how far he had traveled but he knew that the Swordsman wouldn’t follow him this far out. He was so turned around that he honestly didn’t even know which direction the circus was located. 

Another pain in his tailbone brought Clint to his knees. He was cold, hungry and was going to go into heat in the middle of nowhere. The tears kept coming even after he chastised himself about dehydration. 

Soon his entire body started to cramp up. His dick was hard but the urge to be filled was overwhelming. He grabbed a stick and tried to blunt one end before pushing it into his hole. He was so wet and open that it slid right in. He thrust it a few time before he realized that it wasn’t enough. He took the stick and threw it as hard as he could but not before he saw some specks of blood on it. 

The boy cried out for an Alpha. Any alpha. Even Duquesne would work at this point. No one came.

To add to the fun it started to rain. It was a warm rain bringing in the spring weather. The Omega lost himself in the mud holding onto his stomach and crying for an Alpha that would never come. 

The sun was coming up. The Omega's body trembled in the cold no matter how hot he actually felt. He was still moaning for help but was too exhausted to cry. Footsteps came in his general direction.

Barney! His alpha brother frowned at him. 

“You stupid little shit. You ruined it for us,” the older brother spat at the kid. “you were the golden boy who had everything handed to you. All you had to do was present every couple of months. You couldn’t even do that right.”

The Omega whimpered at the sound of angry alpha above him. The scent said family but instead of safe his body said beware. The Barton scent had never made anyone feel safe.

A plastic bag was dropped in front of his face. “We were kicked out of the circus because of that little stunt of yours. I’ve got a fake ID that will get me into the army a year early. Don’t come looking for me. I’m not telling you what name I’m using.”

The big brother adjusted the bag on his own shoulder and walked away. Clint could barely move. His body still screaming with want.

He used what energy he had to open the bag. One set of clothes. A water bottle that he drank from greedily and his birth certificate. Barney must have either taken the rest or left it behind. 

The heat lasted another two days. Clint didn’t move from his spot. He didn’t bother getting dressed when he was already covered in mud. At one point in time he found himself eating the mud to try to get some water. It didn’t stay down.

On the third day his mind started to clear. He still hurt but he could move. He forced himself to get up and walked downhill until he found a stream. After a quick freezing bath he put on his clothes. He stuck his birth certificate into one pocket and the now empty bag into the other. He filled his water bottle and started to head downstream. 

It took a few hours but the boy managed to find a road. It led him to a town where he was able to beg for a trip into a nearby city. The trucker must have taken pity on him because he insisted on buying Clint a meal before taking him anywhere. 

The nearby city turned out to be a goldmine for the little thief. He was able to pickpocket most of the money he needed. He made friends with the other homeless and learned who to avoid and who to pay to be left alone. It didn’t take him long before he was able to acquire his first gun. After only a few hours of practicing at the local gun range he paid the hobo he hired to be his dad and went to the library. 

The internet didn’t exactly have a search on how to get hired as an assassin but he did know a shell company that the Swordsman had used to get a contract. 

Hawkeye was careful. No face to face meetings. He got the job via the Internet and the money was then wired to a bank account he managed to open by paying a rather large sum to a hacker in a local gang who deserved to work for a much better organization. He later paid the hacker back for keeping the gang out of his account by decimating the thugs and introducing him to a weird group called The Rising Tide. 

Clint didn’t spend much time with a gun. He quickly gained enough money for the perfect bow and arrows. He also managed to sweet talk a Chinese immigrant into making him a proper outfit for his missions and to teach him her dialect of Mandarin. He worked hard to remove his accent. it took years but Mama Wang was patient. She taught him how to fight and how to use herbs to avoid doctors. 

They ended up being roommates. He paid for everything and she took care of him. During his heats it helped to have a beta nearby to help feed and clean him. 

On his eighteenth birthday Clint came home to an empty house. 

All of their things were missing. Hawkeye went into a rage. An Omega rage was rare but all consuming. He was able to track down the alpha who took his things by scent alone. The thieves had walked Clint’s beloved Mama Wang three blocks to a run down apartment complex.

Clint walked up to the third floor and kicked the door in. His arrow went through a man’s neck before anyone had time to react. The gang fought dirty but Clint had been fighting that way his entire life. In only four minutes everyone in the room was dead. 

A whimper brought his attention to the door. On the other side was man holding a knife to Mama Wang's throat. Before he could react the thug slit her throat. The arrow pierced the guy in the left eye and his body fell down on top of Wang’s. Clint was quick to push him off of her but she was unconscious either from loss of blood or shock. With everything that Hawkeye did to try to save her she never woke up again. 

The assassin gathered his arrows and fled the scene.

He was old enough that he no longer needed an adult to acquire things for him. And rich enough that he was able to give Mama Wang’s nephew enough money to bury her properly and still have enough to travel a bit. 

He decided it was time to start traveling overseas. He expanded his operation to Europe and Asia. He was now fluent in French and Spanish thanks to the circus and Chinese thanks to Wang. If he wasn’t such an Aryan dream he would have been able to blend in quite well. 

It took another three years before he ended up on SHIELD's radar.


End file.
